Measurement and analyzing devices such as oscilloscopes are known in the state of the art in order to measure a time varying signal and visualize the signal as an acquired waveform on a display of the device. The acquired waveform may be visualized on an analog or a digital oscilloscope having a display wherein the analog and digital oscilloscopes have different characteristics, in particular regarding the trigger functions which may be applied to the acquired waveform.
Generally, the oscilloscopes have at least one trigger function for capturing interesting parts of the acquired waveform for clear signal characterization since the trigger is the determining point in the acquired waveform. Thus, the trigger function makes a repetitive waveform look static. Thus, the different trigger functions are used to visualize the different waveforms in the desired manner for analyzing purposes.
Further, it is known in the state of the art that certain measurements on the acquired waveform or rather the signal to be analyzed may be conducted for obtaining measurement values that can also be displayed. These measurement values may be displayed as a curve which is also called track. Thus, the track is based on measurement values which have been obtained by performing measurements on the acquired waveform(s).
Usually, the user of the measurement and analyzing device has to check the track by visual inspection in order to detect a special behavior and/or anomalies. However, the user may miss an anomaly unintentionally. Thus, there is a need to simplify and improve the analysis.